


underwater

by yosoyritmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Kisses, awkward confessions, if you squint real hard, implied Ifrit!Nyx, noctis is basically the worst, or maybe it's just an extended metaphor. who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosoyritmo/pseuds/yosoyritmo
Summary: When Noctis thought he was in love, it felt like he was drowning.





	underwater

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4AM and this is only being uploaded because it's the first thing i've finished in months and i fell so fucking hard for these two that i couldn't stop myself from writing something disgustingly metaphorical and pretentious. noctis is terrible and nyx abuses pet names. enjoy, or don't, and as always kudos and comments make the man happy.

When Noctis thought he was in love, it felt like he was drowning. 

There was a pointed lack of air in his lungs around Nyx, and the burn that festered there spread through his chest down into his abdomen until it made his limbs weak and all he could do was gasp. Each frenzied pulse of his heart in his chest reminded him that it was _safe_ to breathe, that the warmth enveloping him wasn't heated water, but the unrestrained _fire_ that coursed through Nyx’s body and into his own everywhere their skin touched. It was infernal, to the point where Noctis felt like if he ever didn’t have that warmth not even the Glacian’s frigid corpse would compare to the loss. It was like surfacing from a desert oasis when Nyx brought one of those burning hands to Noctis’ face, fingers tracing along his jaw, the mole on his cheek, his bottom lip. The touch was grounding, and when he opened his eyes he was met with rings of silver that he was able to watch grow smaller as Nyx’s pupils widened. Noctis could only bite his lip and bring both of his own hands to cup Nyx’s face, half-absently running his thumb over the crow’s feet on his cheek out of habit.

He only broke his reverie when he felt the stretch of skin under his fingers, Nyx smiling as he spoke. “You’ll break that pretty lip if you bite it any harder, little king,” Nyx gently pulled it from underneath his teeth with his thumb before bringing their mouths together, slow and gentle and almost _too much_ . Noctis was melting in this man’s arms, feeling as though he fit more perfectly here than anywhere else. The Crystal and prophecy be damned, he _belonged_ here, right here, the shape of his body conforming to that of Nyx’s with his tongue in his mouth and his hands making him tremble. Every time they kissed felt like the first to Noctis, none any less fiery or tender than the last. Nyx was always reverent, always careful, even when he didn’t have to be, and almost _insufferable_ in his _“only the best for my prince”_ mission.

When they pulled away, Noctis breathed in the air Nyx gave to him like it was a lifeline, their reluctance to part evident in the way they occasionally let their lips ghost over each other with the gentle movement of each inhale and exhale. There was an intimacy in that sharing of breath that Noctis didn’t fully understand on an emotional level, but in the moment he was perhaps more content than he’d ever been. Noctis moved one of his hands to grab at the hair at Nyx’s neck, twisting a braid between his fingers and leaning down to kiss along his jaw, unbothered by the roughness of stubble against his skin. Nyx hummed his appreciation and rubbed his fingertips in soothing circles on Noctis’ scalp in return. Noct moved down to Nyx’s neck in the meantime, mouthing along the thin line inked there, dragging his tongue over the path he’d just made. He lingered over his pulse a moment, closing his eyes and just breathing in the scent of him. He made a disgruntled noise however, when Nyx pulled lightly at his hair just enough to look him in the eye again. 

“You better not have already fallen asleep down there,” he said with a grin that was smug enough Noctis knew he’d have been able to _hear_ the smirk even if he wasn’t forced up to eye level. At that, he dived back down to quickly bite at his pulse point sharp enough to leave slight indents.

“I was having a genuine moment and you ruined it, asshole,” was Noctis’ retort, but the practically reflexive smile on his face pushed down his playful anger, and he stole another kiss from Nyx.

“Oh? Since when does The Dark Prince Noctis have _moments_?” Nyx pushed Noct’s bangs out of his face to study the crease in his brow and the tiny movements of his eyes as he tried to look at everything about Nyx as possible - always so eager and downright adorable.

“Since you exhaust me and make me all mushy,”

“Think you always had the mush in you, kid. Even I’m probably edgier than you, pretty boy.”

“I could say one word and have you killed without lifting a finger.”

“That’s hot.”

“You’re just a masochist with a death wish.”

Noctis sat up briefly to adjust himself among the tangled bedsheets, then lay back down with a leg sprawled across Nyx’s and his head on his chest. Nyx responded in kind by holding him with both arms, face nuzzled into Noctis’ hair. The hand at the base of his back rubbed in circles with just enough pressure, lighter over his scar, and Noctis leaned into the touch.

“That feel good, baby?” Nyx asked barely above a whisper, punctuated with a kiss to his forehead, and Noctis nodded and hummed an affirmative. Noctis allowed himself to lay still like this a while, listening to Nyx’s heartbeat in tandem with his own and not focusing on anything other than the reassuring touch on his back and the rise and fall of the chest underneath him.

Noctis still felt the Infernian’s heat everywhere their bodies touched, no longer scalding like it first was but still warming him to the bone and pooling under his ribs, sharing the fire he didn’t deserve with him. They both held a candle for each other and they knew it - Nyx would let himself be killed for Noctis, but not before pushing himself into total stasis just trying to stay alive, and it was Noct’s job to keep him from showing off into an early grave. Even when his lungs felt so empty they burned and his grip on reality became hazy and distorted, somehow Nyx, ever the hero, would encapsulate him like a damn shock blanket and reminded him that he was here, real, and _his own person_ with a life to live and people to love who loved him in return. His fingers searched for Nyx’s of seemingly their own accord and found them without difficulty, twining together and grounding them to the slightly too-small bed in Nyx’s humble apartment. It served as proof that nobody, no Astral, no ancestral king of Lucis, no magical fucking rock could pull Noctis under the current, away from Nyx. It was all a lot and putting words to feelings made Noctis mentally shudder, but he was safer here than any haven or artificially lit city. He thought he was about to give in to the tug of sleep when something switched in his brain and suddenly his mouth was expelling sound before he fully registered he even wanted to speak.

“I think I might love you.”

Nyx’s arms tightened around Noctis before he could recoil and try to awkwardly hedge around his mostly accidental confession. All he could do was peer up at him, oceanic eyes meeting the steely paleness of Nyx’s that always seemed to warm with each look at Noctis.

“I’m fairly certain you’re aware by now how enamoured I am with you, prince,” Nyx laughed around the words but unreserved fondness was written all over his face.

“Nyx, I’m not-”

“I know,” he removed the hand from Noct’s back to pet his hair instead, “I’m serious too. It’s a big deal and sometimes too much to ever figure out.”

Noctis instinctively leaned his head into Nyx’s hand, “Yeah… I just didn’t want to make a situation where either of us felt where one was giving more than the other.”

“I’ve got all I need right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere so you take as long as you need.”

“Mean it?”

“‘Course I do. You don’t need to worry your life away over me when you’ve got bigger things happening, little king,” Nyx rested his cheek against Noct’s hair when he shifted up to tuck himself in the crook of his neck. Noct sighed gently and squeezed the hand he was yet to let go of.

“I don’t have plans to start getting flighty now, so there’s no point to you worrying either,” he smiled against the warm skin of Nyx’s neck.

“Good. Now get some beauty sleep, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @lulukresnik if you liked this or wanna share those juicy noctyx headcanons because i am Starved!


End file.
